Red Hair and Red Blood
by Existential Insanity
Summary: Things change a bit, when someone likes what she tastes. Kokoa thinks Tsukune is de-lish. Then Tsukune finds out she brings out the best, or is it the worst, in him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Rosario to Vampire. If I did, the vampires would at least be a little badass.

Red Hair and Red Blood

A Rosario + Vampire Fanfiction

Summary: When they first met, Kokoa became lost in the scent of Tsukune's blood and bit him. The mix of human blood and youkai over excites Kokoa and she kisses him. Realizing what she has done, Kokoa tells Tsukune that she has given him her first kiss, and he IS going to be her boyfriend, at least until she tires of him.

X x X x X

That thing, whatever it was, wasn't breaking the skin with its bite. It seemed almost playful, but it was still scary as all get out for Tsukune. Then it was ripped from his head and he began to bleed. He looked to see who had saved him.

It was one of the single cutest girls he had ever seen. Right up there with Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu. And she was petite more than young like Yukari. This red headed, green eyed cutie had helped him.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked him in a confident tone and cute girl voice.

"Th... Thank you," Tsukune managed to stutter out. Inside he lamented his lameness. How was it he only managed to look cool for the other girls?

She leaned in close as if to inspect him before her nosed twitched and she began to deeply inhale his scent.

"Wha-what wrong?"

"Dreamy," she cooed, "Your blood... By the smell I bet its delicious."

Tsukune froze, a sudden sense of deja vu overwhelming him.

And then! She licked the blood off his cheek and trailed her tongue down towards his neck.

"Delicious," she mumbled dazedly before biting into his neck.

It wasn't like when Moka bit him. Moka used her teeth to pinch the vessel open in two spots, but this girl, this _vampire_, used her teeth to pierce his skin and into his vein. Strangely it didn't hurt anywhere near as much.

Blood poured into her mouth and out him. His heart was strong and pumped too much for her small mouth to contain and it forced its way out near the top of her mouth where the seal was weakest. Dribbling over her lips.

She licked the wound before unsealing her mouth instinctually. The blood and been thick and heady, making her light headed and her body warm. Before she could think straight again she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Her soft and bloody lips pressed firmly into his, her bloody tongue, taking advantage of his surprise, invaded his mouth and wrestled with his own. Something inside of Tsukune slid into place as she broke away.

Her face was one of euphoria, before her big, almost impossibly deep green eyes blinked once, twice and much of her colour drained from her face. She grabbed his lapels roughly and pulled him close, but did not kiss him again.

"What is your name?" she hissed.

"Ao-aono Tsukune," came his shaky reply.

She pulled back and let go, pointing a finger in his face, her eyes narrowed.

"Aono Tsukune! I, Shuzen Kokoa, have given you my first kiss! In return you are my boyfriend until _I_ get bored! Otherwise, I will _kill _you. Is that understood?"

"Yes!" Tsukune answered quickly.

"Yes, what, Tsu-ku-ne-_kuuun_~?" Kokoa said in a sickly sweet tone of voice, emphasizin the suffix.

"Yes, Kokoa-chan?" he offered tenatively.

She patted him on the head and bore a small smile.

"Good boyfriend," said Kokoa, in the same tone one would address a good dog, "I have to go to the welcoming ceremony now, you had better be there when I come out."

"Yes. I'll be there, Kokoa-chan."

She gave him a little wave before skipping off.

"Fuck me running," he said before slumping and turning to head to his own class. This was going to be a bitch to explain to the other girls.

X x X x X

Moka was surprised to run into Tsukune right outside the Entrance ceremony.

"Good morning, Tsukune! Let me suck your blood!" she chirped happily, ignoring the fact that he rammed his head into the wall.

"M... morning Moka-san," Tsukune said tiredly. It was like blood was the only thing she wanted from him sometimes. Which was probably true, it did help keep her alive, "I can't right now, I've been drained once today, and I'm waiting on somebody."

Moka's face froze in her happy face. 'Somebody else drained him? Who? I haven't officially claimed him as part of my territory... This could be bad.'

"Who?" she asked her face falling slightly but still looking chipper.

"Some first year girl, Shuzen Kokoa," he said noting Moka didn't look as happy as she did only a brief a moment ago when she asked, "She's the one who drained me."

Tsukune blushed heavily but his voice rose and his face became slightly panicked.

"And after she did that, she kissed me and told me I was her boyfriend, or she'd KILL me!"

"Shuzen Kokoa, you said?" Moka asked, trying to assimilate all of the information, but stuck on the first part.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Bye, Tsukune!" Moka called over her shoulder as she left in a hurry.

Tsukune was left staring after her, thoughts all a tizzy.

X x X x X

Kokoa stretched cutely, standing up, and drawing the eyes of many of the boys around her. Kokoa knew her genetics would grant her fantastic looks, but she took after he Oma, her father's mother, in size. Kokoa knew she would always be a petite girl, so it was nice to have the boys' eyes on her before they realized that there were bigger boobs on the market.

"The simply pleasures in life," she sighed. 'Maybe with my new boyfriend, I can enjoy_ all _of them.'

Kokoa walked out into the hall, fully expecting Tsukune to not be there, and prepared to go hunt Moka, then him, down. However, to her surprise, Tsukune was there, waiting tensely.

"Ah, hello again, Kokoa-chan," he said in greeting.

She smiled, and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his.

"Hello, yourself, Tsukune-kun. I'm glad you actually showed up," she told him before giving him a kiss on the lips, "I was thinking I'd have to find you."

Tsukune smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head, absently wondering what the kiss had been missing.

"I don't think either of us would like that."

Kokoa frowned for a moment, and Tsukune almost bolted in fear that he had done something wrong. Something she would punish him for.

She reached up and removed his hand from his head, her other hand finding purchase around _his_ other hand. Kokoa then moved his hands to where she thought they ought to be, the top of her hips, before replacing her hand.

"Isn't that better, Tsu-ku-ne-kun?" she asked lightly grinding her pelvis into his as best she could, given their height difference.

Tsukune's mouth open and closed, before letting out a strange strangled sound. One that Kokoa took as a good sign, as his hands didn't leave. Instead, he pulled her into himself slightly.

"Yes?" he managed to get out.

Kokoa giggled and kissed him again,before pulling away. She interlaced her fingers with his and began to tug him down the hall.

"C'mon, I want to show you my homeroom, so you know where to find me."

X x X x X

Soon they ended up in Tsukune's homeroom, so that Kokoa could find Tsukune. Which wasn't going to happen often was the impression Tsukune got. It was very obvious, even to him, that despite wearing a tantalizingly short skirt, Kokoa wore the pants in the relationship.

"Oh," Kokoa let out as she surveyed the room, her eyes stopping on Moka, "Onee-chan."

"Onee-chan?" many of the room's current inhabitants shouted.

Kokoa looked at Moka and then back at Tsukune several times. Kokoa decided, then and there, hedonism won out over proving herself stronger than her sister, in the short term. One day, Kokoa would challenge her sister again, but right now? Boys were more important.

"Kokoa-chan, Tsukune-san," Moka said weakly.

That's when all Hell broke loose. That's when Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari all noticed with whom Kokoa was holding hands.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS?" came the scream from the girls, minus Moka. And Mizore, who didn't scream, but instead just asked, cool as a cucumber.

"Oh," Kokoa answered, smiling slightly before standing up on her tippy toes and kissing Tsukune on the cheek, "Tsukune-kun is my boyfriend now."

Tsukune couldn't remember the next ten minutes when asked by the nurse in the infirmary. He'd been knocked unconscious by a deflecting ice kunai early on.

X x X x X

A/N: This was more or less a plot bunny. One I'd rather keep alive. I'm thinking about dumping one of my other little stories to breath life into this one. As awesome as the X-men are, it'll probably be Cold Snap.

Anyways, the idea here is much like Unnamed Feeling's. This story will hopefully describe Tsukune's descent into vampirism and their hedonistic lifestyles. The biggest turning point here is not Kokoa and Tsukune dating, but that Kokoa has 'discovered' boys and that's more 'important' than whatever feud she has with Moka. I'm also going to try and create some confliction in the writing, the tone will be light and informal, for the most part, but the subject matter is going to be heavy, dark, and possibly even twisted.

There will be no crazy reversal of Moka like in Winter Warlock. I'm going to try and keep Ms. Bubblegum Princess canon-ish along with the Real Ice Queen of Rosario, The Lady Moka. Kurumu, however, will find that there's more to love than cookies and sex. Hellllloooooo, Incarnation of Ishtar!

For those of you who who have delicate sensibilities, Ruby and Kurumu will end up playing a big factor in this story later on. There will be bondage and blood fetishism. It will be my first real foray into steamier writing, as well as a level of BDSM that I have not personally experienced, so for those of you who have had that kind of fun, help will be appreciated at a more appropriate time.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Straightening Some Things Out

A/N: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I can't draw anything without a drafting board, a few different kinds of squares, a compass, mouldable eraser, and an engineering ruler.

Red Hair and Red Blood

Kokune

(Kokoa X Tsukune, because she wears the pants in the relationship)

Kokoa flicked through the fashion magazine. She was so engrossed in it, she ignored the fleeting glances that came from Moka, the only other girl allowed to wait with Tsukune.

The three other girls that Tsukune counted among friends had detention. Starting the fight in plain sight and some minor usage of their abilities had caused Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari to get detention for the week.

Tsukune was currently in the bathroom to briefly escape the tension in the room. Kokoa had decided to wait for her new boyfriend to clear his observation, the nurse had thought he had a concussion, and go for a walk with him after. Unfortunately, Moka had shown up, almost ruining Kokoa's plan. The new couple were supposed to take advantage of the situation and the mostly private setting to get to know each other better on several levels.

So far Kokoa figured out that Tsukune's friends were just that, friends, and he did care rather deeply for all of them. It really was very sweet, Tsukune was a nice guy.

Kokoa looked up from her magazine. Before Tsukune got back it was time to set some things straight.

"I'm going to Claim him as a Donor, don't get in my way."

Moka jumped slightly when Kokoa spoke. The older vampire shook her head, pink tresses swaying slightly. Omote should have listened to Ura, but now it was too late.

"I thought you already stated your intentions, by taking him as a boyfriend. I know enough to not get between that, I'd rather not suffer the penalty."

Kokoa nodded. The penalty for attempting, or managing, to take away a Claimed Donor, outside of challenges, was being de-fanged. It took, on average, a month for the fangs to grow back, but the process of de-fanging and regrowing was supposed to be incredibly painful. And embarrassing.

For such a long lived race that was very hard to kill; hurting, maiming, and embarrassing were the only ways to punish outside of Condemnation. Somethings were punished by amputation which took decades to heal from. Hurting the whole time.

"I'll put him on a diet, so you can feed every now and again."

Moka blinked. Kokoa offered quite a bit, but if there was anything Moka remember about her father it was there was always a catch.

"The price?"

"A Great Boon to be called upon later."

Moka thought about it. A Great Boon was quite a hefty price. Almost as heavy as a Life Debt.

"Two Boons."

Kokoa nodded at the counter offer.

"Good, I'll take it. Would you leave us now?"

Moka didn't want to, but who was she to get between her sister and her boyfriend. Or a Vampire and a Claim. The pink-haired vampire picked up her things and left saying to good bye to Kokoa and Tsukune, who was entering the room.

"Goodbye, Moka-san," he said confusedly.

X x X x X

As she left the room, Moka had a conversation with herself.

'I should have listened to you.'

**'You didn't and we lost a powerful resource, at the very least.'**

'It would have been easier to broach the subject if you hadn't told him to seduce you.'

**'And if you had been less non-committal, but that is in the past now. What we need to do is brush up on the Old Forms, Rites, and Laws so this doesn't happen again. The little witch would be a good start.'**

Moka sported a slightly disgruntled face. She liked Yukari, but sometimes the witch was a little much. To Claim her would intrinsically link the two of them.

'Okay. I'll at least state my intentions to her. Is that okay?'

**'Yes.'**

Armed with a plan of action, Moka unknowingly set out to claim her mother's title. Just like the Council had wanted when they 'asked' the Dark Queen to produce an heiress.

X x X x X

Tsukune sat on the bed, but soon the silence became uncomfortable.

"So," he started, "Why-"

"Because I asked her to," she cut him off, "we have things to do. Girlfriend-boyfriend things."

Kokoa got up, grabbed Tsukune's lapels, and slowly straddled him. Tsukune for his part froze, unsure of what was going on. Kokoa ground her hips into his gently into his crotch and kissed the underside of Tsukune's chin.

"You've," she said between kisses, "Never done this before?"

"N-no," he replied, hands tightening on the bedsheets.

Kokoa pulled back and looked at him through half lidded eyes. She leaned in and kissed him, open mouthed, her tongue seeking entrance. His lips parted slightly and their tongues entwined for a moment.

"You sure? Not even with the succubus? I don't know if I believe you, you're pretty good."

"No, never."

Kokoa's head cocked to one side. Tsukune's body was tense, and his face, while dazed, was slightly confused.

"What's wrong? Relax. I won't bite," she giggled, "unless you want me to."

Her hands slid down his arms to his hands and moved them to the bottom of the small of her back, almost on her buttocks. Without his arms to support him, he leaned back slowly, Kokoa kissing him all the way down to the bed.

Kokoa's instinct and her own rising body heat caused her to nip at Tsukune's neck, reopening the partially healed bite from this morning. The blood dibbled out and she lapped it up until the wound re-closed. Her ministrations caused Tsukune's hands to grasp at her tighter, and a small gasp to escape his throat.

She kissed him again and Tsukune realized what made the kiss better than the others.

"Blood," he mumbled.

"Hmmm?" Kokoa purred in response.

Tsukune made to sit up and Kokoa sat back and removed herself from his lap with a pout, but taking his hand in hers.

"Your kisses are better with blood on your lips."

Kokoa almost didn't hear him. She was staring at his lock.

"Blood on my lips make my kisses better?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure why."

He removed his hand from his and scratched the back of his head.

"Has... has my aneue ever given you blood?"

He looked at her, startled. Then he noticed she where she was staring.

"Yeah, a couple of times."

"And she hasn't Claimed you? Are you a vampire?"

Moka was so close to Claiming him. If Kokoa had known... it would have been bad. If Tsukune was a vampire, it still could be. Secondborn had a way of making things very difficult. Kokoa tensed up, dreading his answer. Was Moka letting her try to Claim him in order to punish Kokoa?

"Claimed me? I don't know what you mean by that, but I'm not vampire. Once, something happened. The Exorcist told me I became a ghoul, he sealed it away with the Holy Lock."

If he was Claimed, he was likely to be a Thrall, as they didn't need to have the knowledge of what being Claimed was. However, he exhibited none of the lethargic, simpering symptoms of being a Thrall.

"You... you don't seal away a ghoul. But it would explain why you like blood."

This, while bad, was very good at the same time. She could work this out.

"What do you mean?"

"Ghouls are unstoppable by any means except an instant and brutal overkill fatality. They can only be slowed down. Sealing it, like what's been done to you, has been done before to disastrous results because everyone thought they were safe. Your seal will break. Its only a question of when."

Tsukune looked horrified. His mouth opened and shut.

"A ghoul is a blood demon, summoned by sharing demonic blood. It_ possesses _its host, the one who received the blood. However, there is a way around it. A loophole."

"What? Anything!"

Tsukune grabbed Kokoa by the shoulders and pulled her, with far more force than pertinent, closer to him, almost back into his lap. Kokoa took advantage of the closeness and kissed him softly. This sort of thing would be best handled with a soft hand. He could be punished later.

"_Become_ a different kind of blood demon. Let me Turn you. Become a Vampire. Stand with me for Eternity."

His hands went slack, as well as his face. She kissed him again.

"You will have some time to think about it. I believe we were doing something important."

She swung her leg over his lap, once more and began to kiss him and trail her hands up and down his chest. Tsukune tried to take comfort in her attentions and kissed back, his own hands sliding downwards.

A cough interrupted them.

"Aono-san is clear to go. And this is not a love hotel! It is a place of healing!"

Though Tsukune looked mortified by being caught by the nurse, Kokoa wore an impish grin.

"Of course, Oba-san."

She got off Tsukune and held out her hand. Tsukune took it with some trepidation.

"C'mon, Boyfriend, we have a talk a head of us."

X x X x X

Kokoa and Tsukune walked hand in hand, their fingers laced. While Tsukune's face was mostly blank, with a few twitches of worry, Kokoa wore a small smile. She tried to better his mood by bumping her hip into his.

"C'mon, its not the end of the world, yet."

"Maybe," Tsukune swallowed, "But I have a choice between killing everyone near me or becoming a Vampire."

"Being a Vampire isn't so bad," Kokoa shrugged, "Strong, fast, mostly immortal, you even get smarter, though not by much."

"Its the immortal part. Its just beyond me to think about Eternity."

"Well-"

"Let go of him!"

Tsukune and Kokoa's heads snapped to the source of the voice. A very angry Kurumu stood, blocking their path, her wings unfurled and her tail lashing about in an agitated manner.

"Cousin," Kokoa growled, "Stand down."

"Cousin?" Tsukune asked.

"Vampires and Succubi are born of Ishtar. We are cousins, in a way," Kokoa answered, while letting go of his hand.

"You let Tsukune-kun be, shrimp. He's my Destined One!"

"Oh, and has he acknowledged this? If he was truly your 'Destined One' wouldn't he fall madly in love with you at first sight?" Kokoa mocked.

"It doesn't work like that, and you know it! If you won't get away, I'll make you!"

"Kurumu-chan, Kokoa-chan, there's no-"

"Fine! I accept your challenge! Kou!"

The little bat that Tsukune had noticed the year before flew down and warped into a giant war hammer, landing in Kokoa's outstretched hand.

"The terms, Succubus?"

Kurumu was still seething at the Vampire, but recognized the Old Forms between the two cousin races.

"Tsukune. If I win, you can't touch him or anything."

"If I win," Kokoa smirked, "You get to be my bitch until you die."

"Agreed."

And Tsukune could do nothing but watch as tree roots sprang from the ground, grabbing at Kokoa, who poured out youki.

X x X x X

A/N: Claim is supposed to capitalized sometimes. And I have a habit of capitalizing some races. Yeah. That's how I roll. A Thrall is a slave, a Donor is something more than a slave but only in terms of free will. Thralls are like Charmed persons, on top of being used like a juice box they are mostly mindless slaves. Donors are like juice boxes you actually like, so they can still be their own people.

Succubi and Vampires are both as old as Sumeria. And Ishtar is a goddess of Sex and War. More will be explained later. Succubi are actually more Akkadian than Sumerian. Or thats what my research tells me. But the two 'contemporary' cultures shared Ishtar though the Akkadians called her Inana or something similar.

Redwarrioroflight has posted the first chapter of Under the Full Moon, a challenge on my profile. Not only do I encourage you to go read it, I encourage you to take the challenge yourself. PL's Escape From the Hokage's Hat, shouldn't be the only popular challenge out there. Though its a decent challenge, I just hate NaruHina. She's such a fucking doormat. I could never see that happening.

WoW has not sucked my life away. I've just been playing WoW and trying to settle back into the civilian home life. It's waaaay different than being deployed. 4.1 is okay, but wrath and cata content seems to crash my shitty netbook all the time.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting Concludes

A/N: I own nothink. The Soviet Union owns it, tovarisch, not me.

Red Hair and Red Blood

Kokune

Kokoa's youki was overwhelming. Moka's was thicker, denser, but Kokoa made up for it in sheer quantity. Tsukune felt like he was being suffocated, far from the soft, yet forboding touch of Moka's.

Even amongst the sea of darkness that was Kokoa's youki, Kurumu's invaded his senses, making the world spin and tumble. Having trouble breathing, Tsukune doubled over from the vertigo, almost losing his lunch.

Still he struggled to stand and watch, because either girl would want praise after. And he did not want to be the target of these feelings.

Kokoa had nimbly flipped over the tree roots, as if the hammer she wieled weighed nothing. Her hair stood straighter, more angled and pointed, her face seemed pulled into a twisted grin of joy at the battle.

Kurumu's face, on the other hand, was angry and hateful. Her fingernails had grown to several inches in length and looked razor sharp. She went in for a strike but had to barrel roll out of the way of a hammerstike that cracked the ground.

Kokoa rolled with the strike, up ending her hammer and bringing it down for a follow up. The tree roots continued to follow the vampire, even through her acrobatics, more sprouting from the ground.

Kurumu barely dodged the follow up and flew up out of what she thought was Kokoa's range to go for a diving strike. Kokoa, however was not so easily foiled as the hammer warped into a spear and stabbed at the succubus. A tear appeared in Kurumu's wing as she screeched and dived.

Four lines of blood appeared on Kokoa's side, even as she rolled out of the way and brought the hammer up, catching a glancing blow against Kurumu's head. The succubus tumbled across the ground, and her youki rose even higher, making Tsukune want to throw up again.

Kokoa's own youki rose noticably in response, but it felt far more comfortable to Tsukune, less like the suffocation from before, and more like a large warm blanket.

The roots stopped reaching for Kokoa and swayed a moment before they burst up twisting and join together to form several trees the blossomed bright colourful flowers and thick nasty looking thorns. Kokoa made a lunge for the still grounded, but mostly recovered, Kurumu, bringing her spear back for a slashing strike. She was interuppted by a branch cutting her off.

Kokoa dodged the follow up branch, and threw a Kou Hammer, leaving her weaponless. Her youki dropped like a stone, it seemed to Tsukune, and the feeling of vertigo overwhelmed him this time and he threw up the contents of the small meal he had eaten in the infirmary.

But the hammer Kokoa had thrown flew true and struck Kurumu hard in the stomach knocking her out and causing her half-real/half-dream illusions to waver and begin to fade. Kokoa took advantage of this and grabbed her hammer. Her youki spiked high again. She stood over Kurumu and placed the head of the hammer against Kurumu's head.

"Yield, Cousin."

Kurumu looked up dazedly at Kokoa, dissapointment begining to etch her features. Kurumu's youki dissapeared, and Kokoa's began to dissapte slowly.

"I yield, Cousin."

Kokoa let go of her hammer, and Kou flew away. However, youki still tainted the area. Kokoa's head snapped over to Tsukune. His features were sharper and dark youki leaked from him slowly, begining to fade itself. A defense response, most likely to the amounts of youki used by the combatants.

"I will call upon your service soon enough, Cousin. Leave us."

Kurumu muttered a quick 'yes, Mistress,' before she limped away. Tsukune made to check on her but Kokoa intercepted him.

"She'll be fine, besides shouldn't you be more worried about your girlfriend?" she pouted at him.

"I saw you win, she barely touched you!" he began, trying to find an excuse.

"I'm hurt more than it looks. Succubi feed off the energy given off from the emotion Lust. In this place full," Kokoa hiccuped cutely, and her cheeks reddened," of teenage lust, she'll be fine. Plus, she doesn't look it, but she has more than a little War in her. That means her claws are poisonus. I'm going to start seeing things and throwing up soo-"

Kokoa's warning was interuppted by the very thing she was warning him against. All over Tsukune's shoes.

"Should I take you to the infirmary?" he asked in a panic, encircling her with his arms for support.

"No," Kokoa gagged, "Bring me to my room, -hurp- with a bucket next to my bed. I'll sleep it off."

Kokoa threw up five more times on the way to her room. Twice in the hallway. Still he tucked her in and placed a bucket next to her. He settled in for the night. It would likely be a bad idea to leave, knowing what little he did about Kokoa.

He looked around the room hoping to glean some more information about his new girlfriend. Her room was rather spartan, but she had some pictures of herself and younger silver-haired Moka. There was also a picture of Kokoa and two darker skinned women, with whom she shared some facial features. Cousins, maybe. The final picture was of a baby Kokoa with a very elder lady, even baby Kokoa bore a great resemblance to the woman. Her grandmother, he assumed.

Finding nothing else of note, he got some things and settled in for the night. Kokoa seemed to have a fever to accompany her vomiting.

X x X x X

Kokoa struggled awake at the sound of her soft alarm. Last night had been trippy, to say the least. Not only did the succubus poison induce vomiting and vertigo, but at the later stages of purging small amounts, it induced severe hallucinations. Large amounts did the same thing, but usually much more severe and possibly fatal.

Still these hallucinations were not nice. Kokoa was sure there had been a floating coyote wasp thing. But she couldn't muster the strength to attack it, and someone was telling her it was alright even while she screamed at the thing.

Finally rubbing her sleep out of her eyes, Kokoa noticed the weight of something on her thigh. Looking down, she saw Tsukune fast asleep his head in her lap. The sitting position he was in must have been so uncomfortable. She shook him awake, murmuring his name softly.

Tsukune woke with a start.

"Wassat?"

Kokoa giggled, and pulled him into a kiss. Still bleary and tired Tsukune somehow mangaged to end up under Kokoa making out passionately, hands wandering. When she suddenly jumped off, he was much more awake in some places.

"Time to get up, Tsukune-kun. Go back to your dorms shower and change. I don't want a stinky boyfriend," Kokoa's nose wrinkled cutely.

Tsukune looked at her wide eyed, before groaning and banging his head once against the floor. Before he got up Kokoa was on all fours above him again.

"Don't worry, you took care of me all night. You'll get something," she ran her hand daintily along his crotch, "_special_, soon enough. But not if your still stinky."

Tsukune gurgled and left the room fast enough to make Kokoa think she was under the poison still. She then figured Tsukune would be extra clean today.

"The power a woman has over a man."

She looked over at the picture of her grandmother.

"You are so right, Oma. Boys are so much fun."

X x X x X

Kokoa wasn't sure if Tsukune would show up to walk her to school, but she did wait for a few minutes just in case. Sure enough he came down the path and waved to her. She waved back sweetly. Many of the boys on the path shot jealous glares at Tsukune, and Kokoa heard many mutterings of 'how the fuck does he do it?'

"So, did you have to releive any _tension_ this morning?"

Tsukune blushed heavily at her implication.

"Aa," he got out.

"Oh, well don't worry about it too much. I'll start helping."

If anything, Tsukune got redder. Kokoa reached in and grabbed his arm holding it between her breasts, eventually holding his hand in such a way it stayed where she had placed it.

Tsukune's blush maintained itself as her realized what his arm was touching and grew even redder what she was doing with the back of his hand. The swinging of their hands slid his knuckles up and down, with a slight in and out motion, right where her legs met. He was quickly realizing he was Kokoa's play thing. And if this was how she intended to play, Tsukune was quickly becoming game.

"Yahoo! Tsukune-kun, Kokoa-sama!" a bouncing, and apparently very happy, Kurumu bounced down the path to meet them.

"Here," the succubus said, handing them both a bento, before either could speak, "It is important that you both keep your health up. Enjoy, ne?"

With that the blue-haired bombshell almost skipped down the path.

Tsukune, for one, was flabbergasted. Not only was Kurumu fine, she made_ both _of them bentos, was all happy, and mothered the both of them.

"Wha-?"

Kokoa giggled.

"Seems she's happy having some sort of direction in life. I should probably Claim her," Kokoa looked over at Tsukune slyly, "Until you Turn, and then give her to you."

"Claim? What does that mean?"

Kokoa began walking down the path, bringing his hand with her.

"Claiming is a blood-magick system where a Vampire says 'I own this person, in a sense.' And there are several ways to be Claimed. Thrall is essentially a slave, then Donor is someone you drink blood from, that you don't want anyone else to drink from. Thralls are like charmed persons, and Donors are like themselves, and usually live their own lives. I was gonna claim you as a Donor, until I found more out about you."

"Oh? And what about Kurumu?" he asked slightly concerned for his friend. He'd been charmed once and it had flat out sucked.

"I'll likely Claim her as a Vassal. Which is like a servant, but more personally important to the Claiming Vampire. There are a few more but they just get more and more important to the Vampire. The ritual and requirements get more complicated the more important a Claim. Like yours will likely take quite a bit of preperation, where hers will be fairly simply. An exchange of blood and swearing fealty."

"So, I'm more important than a Vassal?" Tsukune asked as they neared the school gates.

"You could be," Kokoa answered cryptically, saying no more on the subject and silencing Tsukune's further questions with a full kiss.

"I wait for your answer. Ghoul or Vampire. Let me know this afternoon."

Tsukune looked after Kokoa, confused. Girlfriends were very confusing. And Vampires even more so. He turned his head at the sound of Yukari and Moka calling out to him.

X x X x X

A/N: This has been floating around on my HDD for a while. Finally finished it. However, my spell check isn't working, so they are a few more typos then usual. I hope you liked the chapter and review.


End file.
